1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and especially to a card edge connector assembly for miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,585 issued to Cheng et al. on May 26, 1998 discloses an electrical connector assembly comprising a lower connector mounted on a surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) and an upper connector stacked on the lower connector. However, the lower and upper connectors are stacked on a same side of the printed circuit board, and a large room should be prearranged at one side of the printed circuit board to receive the stacked connectors.
Chinese Patent Issued Number 201000940Y discloses another electrical connector assembly comprising a first connector and a second connector. The first and second connectors are separately mounted on two opposite sides of a printed circuit board, which can decrease the room arranged at one side of the printed circuit board. However, the height of the electrical connector assembly is not decrease, and the electrical connector assembly is also not suitable for miniaturization.
Hence, a new design suitable for miniaturization is required.